Maximum Ride: Abusive Love
by NicoDiAngelo32
Summary: Maximum Ride: The tormented woman. While her love lays for Fang, the all-out rebel boy, she is stuck with her abusive family. Fang is the forbidden fruit, which Max reaches for. What if Max is caught doing a little dirty with Fang? Trigger warning for an abusive theme, cursing, and no wings. One shot requested by Loserslovereading.


_A/N: Hi there. To all who don't know, this is a Maximum Ride Oneshot. Not a novel. Obviously. :) This story was inspired by one of my dearest readers, Loserslovereading. She is a wonderful writer who gave me this idea of a one shot. Go and check out her beautiful stories. But until then, here's the story. Read on! ~ NicoDiAngelo32_

"I said _shut up! _Leave me alone!" I screamed. "Stop trying to _control _me!" My voice was shrill. Blood rushed to my head and I could literally feel anger rush through my veins. I slam the wooden door, with my ratty red Converse slapping the cracked pavement in a quick manner. With my skateboard firmly tucked under one arm, and my keys in the other, I made my way down the street.

I glance around, and feel wary eyes glare at me from behind dingy curtains. I quicken my pace, trying to get the hell away from this place. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be _anywhere _near here.

This place was a sick, vile, hellhole disguised as a ghetto neighborhood. My multicolored penny board clattered to the ground as I skated away. Away from my mutilated family. Away from the revolting town. And definitely away from my other life.

!

I hugged my shoulders, the cold air biting through my flimsy gray jacket. My hair whipped around my face, the golden strands catching light in the half-assed attempted sunlight. I was in an emo cafe, the only thing that I could afford with 3 dollars and 67 cents. I was sitting by the door, ready to flee at any moment. It was _that _kind of place. You order a muffin and there could be a murder a few feet away.

I watched a group of 3 girls sit in the booth together. They had on _way_ too much eyeliner and way too much depression exuded from them. Not that you could find happiness in this part of the town. A boy with bright blue hair strummed on a guitar, playing melancholy minor chords. The lights were dim, and the place reeked of cigarettes and dank caffeine.

I swept a strand of hair behind my ear and shoved my hands in my pockets. I stared into my black coffee. I saw a woman with guarded brown eyes, and golden hair that framed her oval face. Her nose was slim, and her lips were plump. She was pretty. Beautiful, almost.

She seemed to have this aura of confidence and wariness. Not someone you wanted to mess with. Not someone you wanted to approach.

I grappled for my styrofoam cup, shattering the tranquil reflection of me. I poured the dark bitter liquid down my throat, nearly burning my tongue out. I had enough. I wanted to adventure somewhere out of this miserable place. Slapping the money onto the cafe table, I strolled out the ancient door that had a depressing bell attached.

The bell jingled and I walked down the cracked sidewalk. I pressed my keys and wallet closer to body, and upped my pace. A shattering tune of Mozart erupted from my pocket. I fished my rusty phone out of my pocket and punched the '_Answer' _button without looking at the caller ID. I snarled with an irritated tone, "What?!"

"Max. Come home." A clipped voice announced on the other side. My lips raised up in a feral snarl. I wanted to punch my brother's voice through the phone. Ari was a know-it-all, annoying, son of a bitch, to put it lightly.

"No." I retorted shortly. "Can you stop being so stubborn? Come home, or I will come, and _drag _you home." I paused.

I mumbled an incoherent answer and snapped my phone shut, the old metal almost crunching in my hand. My skateboard hit the cracked pavement and I narrowly avoided a lamppost. Swerving, I made my way down the almost empty town, as sluggishly as possible.

!

"What the hell do you want this time, you witch?!" I snarled, banging open the door. A smattering of applause erupted from the kitchen. Valencia Martinez was a gangly, pale, almost sickly looking human being. She had an insane light to her eyes, and her hands were permanently caved into claws.

"That's no way to speak to your mother, Maximum." I wanted to wrap my hand around her neck, and just _squeeze. _This hag wasn't my mother. She was a deranged widow, a lost soul, and I wanted to put her out of her misery.

I threw my keys and wallet on the cracked coffee table. "I'm sorry, _mother, _but you called me to this hellhole for what reason again? I'm sick of you trying to summon me to your side like a dog."

She leaned on the door frame, her pink cotton bathrobe trailing behind her. She shuffled up to me and I saw her stringy hair and the veins on her arms. It was days since she came out of her garbage dump that she called her "room".

"As long as you're under my house, you're under my rules, Maximum. Learn your place." I could feel a feral grin bore into my neck from behind me. I snapped around, and met a hulking frame of my brother. Ari towered over my at 6'5 and weighed 250 pounds.

He was made mostly out of muscles, revenge, and hate.

"Hey, Max. Finally decided to crawl out of the house?" He cackled to me. I trembled. These 2 monsters were dangerous, and killed with their impudent glares. I didn't want to be, but I was afraid of what they could do to me. '_How many times have I been in this_ _position?' _

"You can't do this any longer." I retorted, my voice carefully blank. Valencia cocked her head to the side, as if she could try to see through my perspective. "I'm turning 18 soon. I'm leaving once I become legal." My voice started shaking. Ari barked out a laugh, completely amused.

"Right. Of course, Maximum. Where are you going to live? Who's willing to let you work for them? Maximum, you can't even afford your own meals!" She laughed in amusement, totally in her own triumphant conclusion.

My voice quieted down. "I'm going to live with someone." Ari cackled and wrapped his arm around my neck in a friendly manner, but almost cutting off my air supply.

"Oh, Max. You've always been the funny one in the family." He snarked. I knew I couldn't run. Ari could easily run faster than me, and he was stronger than me.

"I'm going with Fang." I said quietly, almost so quiet that they couldn't hear.

They froze. Ari acted first. He crushed my skull under his hand, his thumb caressing my cheek in a deadly manner. "What did I say about Fang, Max? Stay away from him. My best friend doesn't deserve a whore like you."

I could tell there was going to be a bruise. I trembled. I didn't want to be in this position. He dropped me, and I fell like a broken bird. I could see fuzzy pink slippers shuffle up to me. Valencia crouched down next to me, and hugged me. Her grip was tight, and there was absolutely nothing motherly about it.

"Max, i'm sure that you love Fang. But Fang doesn't love you." She laughed, throwing her head back in bliss. I felt trapped. The walls were closing in on me, and I couldn't find an exit. Anger was pumping through my veins, wasted. I couldn't, and wouldn't, do anything about this.

That was the deal: Lay low and you can escape. I never fought back, or said a word. I was weak and dirty and tainted. She sighed, mock sympathy written in her eyes.

"It's okay though, right Ari? Max can live with us, forever." Ari grunted. She stood up, and felt bile rise in my throat. "I'd rather die than ever live with you." I said quietly.

Her victorious smirk disappeared. Rage was etched on her face. Her hand rose, and fell with a sickening smack. My cheek stung, and I could feel it swell. '_Don't cry. Crying is weakness. Crying is the enemy. It hurts right? Fine, mind over matter. Come on, Max, mind over matter." _

I breathed. She sneered at me. "You are an ungrateful wretch. I gave you food, a house, and a bed. What more do you want?" She rubbed her temples, like I was a irksome migraine.

"Ari. Do something about her. And Max, if you ever talk back to me like today again, I will kill you." Her tinkling laugh dwindled in the air, like killing me was a joke. I knew it wasn't. This madwoman could kill me with a smile. "If I brought you in this world, I can take you out, right?" She cackled, and left, her pink bathrobe trailing behind her.

Ari crouched, and I scooted away. He grinned, with his teeth showing. "I don't bite, Maxie." I shuddered. He didn't bite, he killed. Clutching my cheek, he examined my bruising cheek with a disdainful pout. "Aw, my beautiful sister is hurt. Let's see if Fang will love you once i'm done with you and your precious face."

I wanted to scream. Ari was a sick, vile, sadist. "Since when have you become such an asshole, Ari?" I shuddered.

His knee snapped up, connecting with my jaw. I hear a crack, and tasted blood. Pain shot up my mouth. '_Mind over matter. It doesn't hurt, right? Come on, it doesn't hurt.' _I limped up in a standing position.

"Did you say something, sis?" He said, his eyes wide. He leaned into me. "Tch, tch, tch. Look at that! That's going to hurt." I had bitten my tongue, and blood was leaking everywhere. It tasted metallic, and tangy.

He tilted my chin up, inspecting the damage. He slammed his palm up, making me fly back. I spit out blood, and wiped my mouth. I snarled.

Ari pouted, and I could tell that this was his final strike, the one that would give me scars. His hand reached out for me. Venom and bile rose in my throat. I spat in his face. I could see it all: The look of surprise, disgust, and rage. It was my last victory.

I had him for a few seconds. I backed up a few feet, and reared my leg back. My muscles were coiled, and I was ready to spring. My leg released, and I hit him with a roundhouse kick.

It was like kicking a refrigerator. He tumbled, knocking over magazines and lamps. I didn't want to do this, I really _didn't, _(do you hear the sarcasm?), but I had to. I grab the porcelain lamp that was cracked, old, but heavy.

I launched it at his head, and it cracked on his skull with a sickening thud. The lamp shattered everywhere, all over the carpet. His eyes lolled back, and he collapsed. I creeped over to him, and nudged his head. Either he was a really good actor, or he was actually unconscious. I rolled my wrist, and punched him, just to get the adrenaline out of my stream. His nose was bleeding, and he looked pathetic.

I breathed and prayed to God that Valencia didn't hear anything. I darted through the fallen books, dirty laundry, and random boxes filled with who - knows- what. I clambered in my dingy "room" and looked around. I needed to get out.

I wasn't waiting for 18, I was going _now. _I rubbed my cheek, where it ached. I pulled out the large suitcase from my closet that I had saved forever. I threw random articles of clothing, my toiletries, and small shreds of memories.

The photo of JJ, Jeb, and Fang went in the bag. I ripped open my drawer and stuffed a tiny blanket and notebooks in there. Everything important that I could fit went in the bag.

Throughout the whole entire frenzy of packing, I was crying. This was it. What I wished forever to do. I wanted to run away from this Underworld, and away from my cursed family. I didn't want bruises or scars, just a normal life. I angrily zipped the suitcase shut with a sort of finality. I grabbed the stash of money that was hidden in my pillowcase for years. Working a part time job at the crapped up Mcdonalds wasn't much, but it brought some money. It all added up to about 800 dollars in all. It wasn't much, but enough to get me somewhere.

My phone rung. The mellow Linkin Park song that echoed through the phone made me lunge. '_Thank you, for calling me. I love you so much.' _

My hands shook as I cleared my throat. "H-ello?" I winced as I heard my voice crack. My nose was stuffy from all the crying, and my voice sounded terrible.

An amused, smoldering, dark tone replied. "Hey Sunshine." I smiled at the tone of his voice. Snarking back, I said in replied in a sarcastic tone,"What do you want this time, Fang?" A pause lasted for 10 seconds. "Again?" He said, his voice husky with anger.

He knew about my so called "family". He despised them, especially Ari, who he thought was his friend. He could always tell when something was off about me.

"I… yeah." I said smalley. Fang knew what was wrong, just by listening to my voice. "Damn it, Max! Did you do something?! Why do you always deal with these son of a bastards?" I didn't say anything.

"Can I live with you?" I asked quietly, completely ignoring the question from before. He growled. "I would do anything to take you away from them, babe." I could practically see his feral, sexy smile on the other line. "I'm picking you up. Stay at the house. I'll be there in 2 minutes." I sighed heavily in mock irritation. All though it was the exact opposite. I could never stop smiling around Fang. He was the last thing that I enjoyed in my life, considering he was a sarcastic bastard.

!

"Get on!", was the standard response whenever I saw Fang. His BMW R1200GS gleamed. It was probably one of the most expensive things in the town.

He shook off his helmet. Fang's sexy aura drew girls to him like moths to a lamp. He radiated courage and oozed a seducing charm.

He shook his shaggy black hair that I knew from experience, was very soft. He wore a basic button up shirt, baggy black jeans that were starting to lose their color, and Converse in black. Several string bracelets adorned his wrists, and a silver band circled his third finger. He tossed me his scarlet helmet and motioned his head to his bike.

I rolled my eyes. I adjusted the helmet over my tousled hair and straddled the bike. Strapping the suitcase to my back, I clenched my legs.I encircled my skinny arms around his toned frame. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I tightened my grip and felt his muscular, flat, stomach flex. I knew there was a scar from years ago, when Fang was young and stupid. My fingers enclosed around his waist, dangerously close to his belt. They inched lower, until they were on the brink of insanely inappropriate.

I heard a dark growl from his throat. His fingers gripped the handles tighter. "Max." He said in a low tone. I sighed quietly, and shot him an innocent look. I changed the subject. "Aren't you cold?" My teeth were starting to slightly chatter, and goosebumps were erupting up on my arms.

He gave me a wicked smile. "Babe, when i'm with you, I am _never_ cold."

I rolled my eyes. Nudging his foot, I retorted with, "Get driving." He grinned and revved the motorcycle. The deafening noise left everyone me worrying if Valencia would suspect. But then again, she wouldn't come out of the house even if Ryan Gosling landed from a spaceship proposing to her. The wheels rotated slowly. He skidded out of the parking lot, with gravel flying everywhere.

!

"You hungry?" Fang said, tossing my jacket on his beat up couch. I shrugged and said, "When am I never _not _hungry?" He laughed, wiggling his eyebrows. "Touche."

He threw me a squished Fiber One bar. I slowly peeled away the wrapper daintily, almost in an exhausted manner. He shuffled through his mail, as I lay sprawled out on his couch, munching on the stale bar. The sunlight filtered through his curtains, illuminating the little fragments of dust.

"Something between your mom, again?" Fang said good-naturally. I shifted and said softly, "Yeah." He paused and put the stack of mail down.

He strolled over to me in a sexy prowl. He picked me up like I was nothing. Settling underneath me, I was in between his bulky legs, completely flustered. No matter how many times I did this with Fang, I would always somehow end up being a pubescent 6 year old.

He nuzzled my hair. "I guess it's just you and me now, right?" I nodded. I was depressed, and something felt _off. _I squinted out the small window, onto the little porch. We sat there for a few minutes, until I noticed that Fang was asleep.

His head was drooping, and he had an adorable quality to him. I loosened his arms around my waist and stood up.

My lips met his hair in a small, private, kiss. If anything, he was my last resource. I couldn't go back to my family, nor could I fly out of the country. I still wasn't exactly 18 yet.

Heaving the suitcase up the stairs, I threw it on the guest bed, and it rebounded. I unzipped my ratty suitcase slowly, only pulling out a few articles of clothing. I needed a shower and an extra scrubbing. I felt tainted.

I clambered in the bathroom. I knew where exactly where all the other rooms were, too. I've been here more times I could count. '_Thank God Fang is old enough to support himself.' _I thought. I stripped, leaving myself in nothing. The cold tiles made goose bumps rise on my arms. I shook out my hair.

Fang was 22, almost 5 years older than me. I really didn't mind the age gap, but I could tell it bothered him most times. He was liable to drink, whereas I couldn't get out of school yet. He owned a vehicle whereas I still needed a permit. Things like that drove him crazy, and made him incredibly irritated.

Sliding in the clear, glass, shower, I glared at the showerhead. I hated working with new showers other than my own. It was like trying to make a spaceship work.

Grimacing, I struggled to turn on the nozzle. Cold water came pouring out, dousing me. I nearly screamed. Cursing, I switched the _goddamned _nozzle to 'hot', and attempted not to kill myself.

I lathered on a random soap that smelled suspiciously like mint. I softly pressed on a bruise that I had gotten, about a week ago. It was on my ribs, and was spread out about 7 inches. It was a sickly yellowish blue, and it hurt like hell. It was under my breast, which also hurt. Water trickled down my body, completely enveloping me.

I sighed. The melancholy sound echoed through the tiled room. I merely stood there for minutes, hours, until I came to recognition that I was wasting water. I clambered out, almost slipping. Wrapping a towel around slim body, I shivered. The room was dark, and the mirrors were steamy. There was an eerie effect to it.

I rummaged through the drawers, looking for a blow dryer. It was dusty, and seemingly broken. I cursed. I would have to go by "air-dry", which made my hair seem like a dead rat. I creaked the door open, and silently padded to my room.

I didn't want to wake Fang up. He worked as a nurse, about 6 hours a day, 5 days a week. It wasn't the ultimate job, but it was better than Mcdonalds. He was rolling in _some _money though. At least he could pay rent, and feed himself. His parents were _gone _when he was 6. His father was unknown and his mother a drug addict. She died giving birth to her son.

He rarely seemed to sleep and was more like a nocturnal creature. I pushed the door open, savoring the clean room, unlike my old room. I tugged the towel around my body tighter. My hair was almost dry- it was between damp and frizzy. The blonde strands looked like a dark brown. I searched for a clock, or an alarm somewhere. The small digital clock that had glowing red numbers read: 5:00 PM.

I was bewildered. I was in the shower for almost more than 2 hours. '_Where the hell is my shirt…?' _I began researching for my lost articles of clothing.

I heard soft, quick, steps storm down the hall. A panicked voice yelled, "Max?! Where the hell are you?!" I nearly squealed. Leaping for the door, I struggled to shut the door. "Fang! I'm here! I'm freaking _naked, _so for god's sake, _wait!_" He busted the door open, nearly flinging me across the room.

I whimpered, hugging the towel across my chest, feeling my thumping heart. Fang's hair was disheveled, and so were the rest of his clothes.

His eyes widened, until I could almost see the golden flecks in them. "Shit!" He cursed, fumbling out of the room. It was silent for a count of 10 seconds. Water dripped down my back, and trickled down my legs. I could feel a droplet on the edge of my jaw, threatening to drop down my chest.

"Get _out!" _I screamed. Fang scrambled out of the room, and slammed the door close. I could hear his muffled laughter on the other side. I threw my bra at the door. "Shut up!"

I could feel my face ignite. That was horrifying. Shuddering, I dressed. I was going to kick his ass.

!

"How was that lovely shower, Max?" Fang said soothingly, sipping coffee. I growled. I had combed my hair out until it was semi-unruly and was wearing a gray tanktop and shorts.

Smiling, I said, "Wonderful. Next time, if you don't knock, I _will_ castrate you." He tilted his head to the right, grinning.

I slid into the wooden chair on his right, and shoved a bagel in my face. He hummed appreciatively, looking at my scandalous outfit. Leaning over, I flicked his nose, snarling, "Pervert."

He leaned back, slamming his hand on the dining table. "You chose to wear it, not me." His feral smile left me desiring more.

"Stop looking at me then."

"Make me."

His eyes were playful, but his body was in a hunting position. It was twisted, coiled, ready to strike. I stared down his onyx eyes, not willing to look away. We were a few inches from each other, in complete silence.

I raised my hand up to touch his face, until he stopped it. "You're trembling, Maximum." He said, deathly soft. I loosened his grip, and wove my hand through his hair. He lifted my body closer, until my legs were nearly entwined with his. I was on the tips of my feet.

"Don't act like you're not nervous just as well, Nicholas."

I threw the first name basis out there, just to be even. His minty breath wafted around me, enveloping me in bliss. '_Jesus Christ, please don't let my breath stink.' _I thought delusionally.

His devious lips were inches from mine. He lifted me up, making me squeak a bit. He padded to the couch, and threw me on there. He unbuttoned his shirt, slowly, tantalizingly.

He was towering over me, and I was terrified and ecstatic of what he would do. His warm mouth enveloped mine, setting my face on fire. I breathed in the that damned _minty _smell, and pulled his neck down. "Fang." I muttered. He bit his lip, smiling.

He crashed down on the couch, pulling me into him. I shivered, my tank top offering no help whatsoever. This wasn't a fast paced kiss, this was a complete and utter passionate one. He weaved his hands through my blonde hair, with me sitting criss-crossed between his legs.

He bit my lip in a teasing way, which made me smile into the kiss. His lips were chapped, in this frozen minty way. His body was radiating coldness, which drove me crazy. Although he was composed, I could hear his heart thudding through his bare chest.

'_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud thud thudthudthudthud.' _His heart began to pick up the speed as soon as I traced his jaw with my lips. I was completely in love with him, and I wanted _everything_.

My teeth grazed over neck bone and his breathing picked up. I was teasing him, obviously. "_Max, please." _He begged, a certain hungry edge to his voice. I knew that I was pushing the limit here.

Lifting my chin up, he snapped his mouth to mines. I wrapped my arms around his neck in pure ecstasy.

I was so wrapped up in what I was doing, that I didn't hear the slight, soft, creak of the door.

A cackle came from the doorway. I absentmindedly looked up from my spicy make-out session. Fang let curses fly out of his mouth. My head snapped up.

There stood Ari, with all his bruised and bloodied glory. A shadow behind him deepened. Valencia Martinez stepped forward. Her skin was sagging and old, and her bathrobe trailed after her.

'_Ari has the freaking address! Damn.' _I thought frantically. Fang was already a few steps ahead of me. He was finishing buttoning up his shirt, and was inching towards the closet where his baseball bat was in.

"What. The hell. Are you doing. In my house." Fang snarled, completely stoic. It wasn't even a question, but a statement.

Valencia's back hunched over even further with laughter. "Well, baby Nicholas, when I had found my precious little boy on the floor bleeding, and the other little wench _gone, _I could only assume the worse. Apparently, Ari was right when he said you would go directly to Nicholas' house, Max."

Fang slashed his hand in front of them, as if he could eliminate their existence. "Well now you know where she is. You can't control her anymore! She's going to live with me."

Valencia smiled softly. "Oh no, Nicholas, we're not here to take that ungrateful slut back."

I shook. My knees were about to buckle. "What are you going to do, then, Mother?"

Ari cracked his knuckles. "Maxie poo, think of it like this. If you are not going to live with us, then Fang isn't going to have you either."

Fang's lip curled upwards in a sneer. I hugged my ribs, where my bruise was. My tongue was still aching where Ari had kneed me. I didn't want to go with them, nor did I want to see their faces ever again.

Blood was pounding through my head. The room was tunneling, and I was wondering if I could possibly control the rage. Ari flexed his muscles.

"Well, Max, we are going to give a little… "release"." He smiled in a smarmy way. Valencia smiled, creeping forward. "We're just going to give you a little goodbye gift, Maxie. It's not going to hurt that much, honey."

I zoomed forward, nearly pushing the fragile woman back. "You were always patronizing, Valencia. I guess some things never change." I raised my head, until my nose was upturned, and my eyes were above her head.

Valencia put her cold hand on my wrist. I flinched. "Max, it's simple! If I can bring you into this world, I can take you out." She smiled widely, closing in.

"In short, it means that I can kill you."

_A/N: Well now. That was a bit awkward to choke out. I actually have never written anything that had an abusive theme to it. It came on a little strong for me, and I found it quite traumatizing to write. I'm sorry if this triggered anything for anyone. But overall, I hope that you enjoyed it. I was planning to make this a one shot, but if you guys __**really **__want me to continue, I just might. Maybe. :) Thanks for reading, and you can check out my other stories. Love you guys lots, and Read On! ~NicoDiAngelo32_


End file.
